She'll Understand
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Carol stormed towards him and shoved him hard. His back slapped the wall of the newly restored library. He grunted at the impact and his eyes widened when she kept coming for him. He held still. He refused to ever raise his hand to a woman and he'd damn sure never hurt Carol. [ZA, PROMPT, PWP] s3


**Quick prompt from SophiaCharlotte. I hope this is what you were hoping for. This is set in season three. Some things that need to be made clear is that Carol never went missing when the walkers got in. Instead she was safe and very much there when Daryl showed back up with Merle. :D Have a good weekend everyone!**

The entire prison seemed to still as Daryl walked inside. Even the heat of the day couldn't keep them inside and in the shade. People scattered as a thundercloud spread over Carol's face. Daryl for his part didn't turn tail and run but kept his pace steadfast as he approached her. He'd left Merle to talk to Rick and Hershel. He couldn't focus on his brother and the stupid shit he'd done at the moment. Not without knowing how bad he'd messed up.

Carol glared at him. It was a far cry from the woman he'd met just outside Atlanta. That woman would have cowered and never uttered a word at the hurt he knew he caused. Now though he knew she was going to tear his ass over leaving. Even though he knew some part of her would understand – he also understood himself that he fucked up. It was a shitty fucking situation and he'd never been good about being backed into corners.

Carol spun on her heel and he followed after her. She looked over her shoulder periodically to make sure he was following. How could he not? Even mad she was a sight for sore eyes. She was home. Her anger just made her eyes glow all the more and her hips had a more pronounced swing. It was enough to make his blood heat.

The door snapped shut behind him loudly. He watched as Carol paced around the room a few times before standing completely still. He looked around the room quickly and sighed. She'd been busy while he'd been out there with his brother.

"Nothing to say?" Carol said.

Daryl closed his eyes at the barely contained anger simmering in her voice. "I'm sorry."

Carol stormed towards him and shoved him hard. His back slapped the wall of the newly restored library. He grunted at the impact and his eyes widened when she kept coming for him. He held still. He refused to ever raise his hand to a woman and he'd damn sure never hurt Carol.

Instead of taking a swing at him her hand gripped his throat and jerked his head down to her. Her mouth crashed into his and she kissed him. It wasn't gentle or even loving. It was full of all her pent up anger and worry. Her fear that he'd get killed out there and she'd never know. That she'd always be waiting on him to come home. To come back to her.

He pulled her flush against him and tried to spin them. He got his arm slapped for his effort. Her mouth was still devouring his as he felt her hands tearing at his belt. He didn't question her and instead started stripping her of her own clothes. The need he felt thrumming through his body was enough to suffocate him. He felt like if he didn't touch her, every inch of her body, he'd die. When the kiss finally broke and her eyes met his he knew that his own need was mirrored in her eyes. Her wide glazed eyes were blazing with something feral and needy.

Carol jerked his jeans down and barely gave him a chance to balance from the move before she was shoving him to the ground. He hit hard and stared up at her with wide eyes from his knees. His cock swinging free and hard enough to pound nails. Carol stared down at him and caught his jaw. Her fingers traced the stubble along his jaw before she drew him towards her. He growled low in his throat as her jeans slid down her legs and she kicked her boots away. The scent of her arousal thick in the air and his mouth watered. Carol watched him closely and tugged him closer. He didn't need any other encouragement before he jerked one of her legs up and over his shoulder. His mouth burying in her center.

Carol cried out and his eyes shot up watching her. Her head was thrown back and her breast heaving as she moaned. His tongue tracing her with loving care. When he let his tongue focus on her clit her hand spasmed in his hair and he smiled again her before doubling his efforts. Sliding his free arm from around her leg he let it slide up her thigh. When he traced her slit with his fingers Carol made a needy noise in her throat. Sinking his fingers into her he groaned at how wet she was…She barely breathed as her climax hit her and was staring down at him with wide eyes.

When she got her breath back she was shoving him backwards again. Daryl watched as she quickly straddled his hips. Her hand going between them and gripping the base of his cock. Her grip was tight – too tight and he grimaced.

"Don't you ever do something so stupid again." Carol threatened.

Daryl nodded and swallowed thickly as her hand stroked up the length of his cock. She was teasing him and he wanted nothing more than to sink into her. To feel her body moving against his own. He needed her.

Carol let him slide into her but no more than just the tip. "Tell me, Daryl, that you won't just take off. That'll you talk to me before you make a decision that affects us both."

"I will." He pleaded.

Carol smiled and her eyes gleamed. She let him sink into her just that little bit more.

"Carol." He refused to admit that it was a whine that escaped his throat.

She rolled her hips and let herself sink the rest of the way down his cock. He groaned and let his head fall back. He breathed deeply and watched as her hands slid up cupping her own breast. She was using him at the moment. No thought in the world for him as she worked herself towards release. It was a beautiful sight. The way the flush stole over her body and her nipples pebbled. The way her stomach had slight tremors in it and her mouth had that slight little surprised look about it. How her eyes were hooded while she took what she wanted. Carol was utter fucking perfection.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." He panted and snapped his hips up driving himself deeper into her.

Carol cried out and her hands planted on his chest. "Yes." She hissed and sped her hips up. "Harder."

Daryl's hands landed on her hips and kept her steady as he complied with her order. His mouth tracing every inch of her he could reach. He could feel how close she was and knew he wouldn't last much longer. When her nails started tearing into his chest and she cried out, his name falling from her lips, it wasn't a moment too soon. He buried his face in her chest and followed her over the edge. Both of them clinging to the other. Carol slumped against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. With each little after shock rocking through her he felt his breathing hitch. He watched the shadows lengthen as they stayed tangled together. Neither willing to move from the other.

"You can't do that again Daryl." Carol whispered. Her voice cracking. "I can't take this world without you."

Daryl nodded and closed his eyes. "I should have fought harder against Rick and Glenn for them to let Merle come back."

Carol's grip tightened on him. She leaned back and smiled at him. Her eyes running over him before settling on his face again. When she met his eyes he was glad to see the anger was gone.

"They should have understood. To find family after so much time and horrible things have happened….no. They should have never pushed you like that." Carol stated and he heard the steel in her voice. He'd hate to be Rick at the moment. Carol ran her hand over his rough jaw. She pushed his hair back from his face and kissed his forehead.

"We should get back." Carol started shifting to climb off him. "It's untelling what kind of trouble has broke out with no one to supervise."

Daryl snorted knowing damn well she meant Merle and Rick. He stood and fixed his jeans. His back was going to be scratched all to fuck from the rough concrete wall she shoved him into but he didn't care. When he looked over at her he smirked. Carol raised a brow but he didn't say a thing about the obvious beard burn that ran down her throat and disappeared into her shirt.

"I missed you." Carol whispered.

Daryl tilted his head and felt his face flush. Even though they'd been together for a while now it was still unreal the amount this woman could make him feel. How much she forced him to acknowledge about himself. She'd said she wanted a man of honor and he wanted to be that for her.

"I love you." He stated.


End file.
